Valduggery Skulduggery Pleasant
by BlueWaterStorm
Summary: My version of Skulduggery Pleasant in the mysterious head of mine.


_**To Sadistic Creator of Death for making me read Skulduggery Pleasant in the first place and giving me inspiration to write this story. Even though I haven't finished the series yet but still... you are a great friend to have, thankyou :)**_

"Oh, Skulduggery what on earth is all the racket about, your making an awful lot of noise over there!" Valkyrie said in a loud voice while she was seeing books being throw willie nilly onto the floor of the carpet in China's apartment.

Skulduggery had then replied in a somewhat loud whisper "Shhh! This is a library! Anyway with you asking questions its distracting my mysteriousness of my surroundings."

"So what? Your habitat is a library being ruined by catastrophe of your own actions?"

'Yes, indeed it must." Skulduggery ending the conversation with a little chuckle.

Valkyrie still curious of the flying books getting more closely thrown in her direction "What exactly are you looking for might I ask?"

"How surprised would you be If I was to say... possibly a book?"

"Certainly not surprised at all"

After a few seconds of silence Skulduggery finally dropped the sarcasm and answer with "I'm looking for..."

That was until China knocked down the door of her own apartment with ease and staggered toward Skulduggery "What on earth and you doing pondering around my apartment like a lost puppy?" she exclaimed being deeply mortified.

Skulduggery had to give in on his suspicions " I am looking for a book the might give us a clue to the Cepture of the Ancients, EVEN though you have it China. But there is a rumour going around that it was fake all along, and I think it might be true."

China seemed curious by Skulduggery's ideas. "And how will this said 'book' help out a rumour that you are seeking to understand more about? Or do you only have a hunch, Mr Pleasant?"

"Look China can you stop crawling beneath my skin for a while, your starting to bug me!"

China was starting to calm down now from the fire-y argument and replied "Arr.. Skulduggery you know that you are a skeleton right? You don't have skin."

"Ough would you just shut your trap!" Skulduggery explained in exertion.

Valkyrie had had enough, she went over to China's lounge and sat down thinking about the rumour that had been said. Shortly China sat opposite of the lounge leaning towards Valkyrie.

She could sense that China was staring at her making her paranoid by the second. She finally decided to have a 'chat' , at least while Skulduggery was out of view, still ruffling through pages of books.

"I understand that there may be some conflict between you and Mr Pleasant, but you cant keep hanging about and waiting for a moment to settle your understandings with each other."

Valkyrie had just misunderstood what China had just said, she was speechless until she found the words she was looking for. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" she said in a somewhat small shriek, confusion showing on her face. "Do you mean me... and him..." gesturing to Skulduggery who was still on the hunt to find the book be was wanting "...are an ITEM!" Valkyrie was in complete dismay at the thought of the idea.

China responded by a slight nod of the head meaning for the answer to be a yes.

Valkyrie leaned towards China propping herself up by resting her arms over the head of the lounge. "And what the hell makes you think that?"

China just shrugged again seeing as it was the only thing she was capable of doing at that moment until she slowly replied in worry "we aren't done talking yet." Before straightening up off the lounge and stumbled off towards Skulduggery with what appeared to be a slight smirk on her face.

**(o)(o)**

"Skulduggery I'd watch out for her, that new detective girl of yours." gesturing towards Valkyrie's way and snickering at the thought of Skulduggery and Valkyrie in a relationship. Huh, how idiotically funny.

"And why would that be - Aha! I found the book I was looking for!" With what appeared to be a pleasing smile, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Congratulations Mr Pleasant" China replies sounding very dull to what she had thought in her mind.

He ignored the chatter of China and placed the book on the take in the lounge room carefully. Still with Valkyrie staring off into the distance which surprisingly Skulduggery was standing.

He seemed the glare and was worried " Valkyrie is everything okay with you?"

She returned to the real world finding the she had gotten glassy eyes "Yea, I'm fine...I think."

"Yea, well you don't look it" China blurted out of her mouth. Biting her bottom lip to stop her from smiling at the talk back.

"Know one asked for your opinion did they China!" Valkyrie raising her voice and becoming inpatient by China's presence.

China directly ignored Valkyrie and her moodiness. "Well, now that you've found the book you were looking for Skulduggery, I guess you would best be going back home. Anyway Valkyrie looks like she's a bit under the weather might I add."

Valkyrie looked up at China and froze with a strong glare before Skulduggery replied "Yes, I guess we have, thankyou for our time."

 _ **Am starting off from scratch in a story that is a spin-off from the book Skulduggery Pleasant, also known as SP. I have now thought of either deleting the other stories that I have done OR rewriting them to a better standard with no errors and can be read more easily. If you want to decide on one of those options then message me of your choice and I will take that into account for the decision. Thankyou :)**_


End file.
